nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob's Boating Bash
Nintendo DS }} SpongeBob's Boating Bash is a racing game made by Play THQ based on the TV series SpongeBob SquarePants. It features SpongeBob SquarePants characters and is the first SpongeBob racing game since Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing. It is also the first SpongeBob game released by Firebrand Games for the Nintendo DS and ImPulse Games for the Wii. It is compatible with the Wii Wheel. The game features more than 100 different options to customize a boat, and features 4 player mode. Even though this is the racing genre, this game is more of a demolition derby. Plot At Mrs. Puff's Boating School, it's the last test of the year and SpongeBob, as per us usual, manages to horrendously fail on his boating test. As he sits on the steps on the entrance to the school, looking quite depressed, a shark named Seymour Scales arrives outside the school in a bus, to find SpongeBob sitting on the entrance ramp. Seymour then tricks him into his "D.R.I.V.E." (Destruction, Recklessness, Impairment, Velocity, Escape) classes. As the player progresses through the game, SpongeBob unlocks more friends to sign up. After the final exams, SpongeBob gets his boating licence. But Mrs. Puff informs him it's not real. Then, SpongeBob sees Seymour going into a truck, attempting to escape, after SpongeBob realizes that it was a scam. This leads to a final battle, fought in vehicles, in which SpongeBob wins. He then decides to go to Mrs. Puff's Boating School next year, and Seymour is sent to jail. D.R.I.V.E. Classes Destruction The Destruction class is the first class in Seymour's D.R.I.V.E. lessons. It requires the player to smash into the other characters' boats and pick up the parts that are produced from the smash. In some tests, the player is required to reach a set amount of collected parts. In others, the player has to finish in the Top 3 to achieve either a ranking. Recklessness The second class in the D.R.I.V.E. lessons. This class requires the player to smash into other characters' boats, which awards points to the player. In some tests, the player is required to achieve a set score target, while in others, the player must place in the Top 3 to receive a ranking. Reckless Velocity Reckless Velocity is a variation of Recklessness, and is a combination of Recklessness and Velocity, which is the fourth class in the D.R.I.V.E series. Reckless Velocity requires players to complete a race within a certain time limit and also earn a certain amount of points to obtain a ranking. Impairment Impairment is the third class in the D.R.I.V.E. lessons. In this class, players must knock out the opposition players within a set time limit. When the player collides with an opposition player, stars form around that opponent, and they are briefly stopped in the current position. This gives the player the opportunity to repeatedly smash that player, eventually knocking them out. Velocity The fourth class in the D.R.I.V.E. lessons. In Velocity, the player must complete a race against up to 7 opponents as fast as possible. To achieve a ranking, the player must finish in Top 3. Escape The final class in the D.R.I.V.E. lessons, the player must knock out the opponents, while they chase after the player. The damage done to opponents is increased massively, however damage done to the player is also increased. Escape occurs in waves, and at the end of each wave, the player's car will be slightly healed, the amount decreasing on each wave. The player must destroy as many cars as possible, again to achieve a ranking. References Category:Video Games Category:2010 video games Category:Spongebob Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:THQ games Category:Racing video games Category:3D Racing video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Wii games Category:Wii Wheel games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games